Yukiko's Self Discovery
by Nintendoga
Summary: "We're all trapped in a maze of relationships! That goes along with or without you!" Yukiko wants to have sex with Yu Narukami. However before she can do that, she wants a little "experience" first. And who better to have sexual experiences with than the entire Investigation Team! (aka Yukiko has sex with everyone.)
1. The Start & Chie

Yu Narukami was a badass. This motherfucker knew what to do all the time no matter what. Nothing could stop him

But anyways, him and the others were at the Junes headquarters, celebrating on their recent catching of the killer.

"AHEM!" coughed Yosuke as he stood up, causing the others to stop talking and pay attention. "I'd say this is the perfect time if any to have a toast!"

"A toast for what?" asked Chie

"You dummy! For finally being done with all this!" snarked Yosuke. "After all these months spent tracking down the killer, it's great to um...uh...oh screw it, to us!" shouted Yosuke as he shot his arm up in the air.

"..." Everyone else remained in silence. Yosuke wasn't very good at making speeches.

"OH FINE! Like any of you could say something better!" Yosuke just sipped his drink and sat back down, ignoring the laughs from the girls as Kanji stepped up to the plate.

"These past couple of months have been a hell of a hard one. But through thick and thin we stuck together, we believed in ourselves and with the power of not only our Persona's, but each other, we achieved what was said to be the impossible! Uh...Here here!" said Kanji as he sipped his drink and sat back down.

Everyone was dumbfounded by Kanji's sudden increase in intelligence.

"Um, wow." said Yosuke

"Looks like somebody's been hitting the books for once!" teased Rise as she started giggling.

"Hey! Don't push it Toots! I just uh...found some novels in my ma's shop...just felt like reading them...WHAT!?" shouted Kanji when he realized everyone had once again started laughing.

"Look nobody's judging you dude." said Yosuke. "I mean reading women's novels. That's kinda-"

"I AIN'T GAY!" yelled Kanji

"Mmmmhmm!" interjected Teddie "Don't worry Kanji-san, Yosuke likes to stay up all night reading his special woman magazines!"

"YOU LITTLE! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET! What part of "This stays between us" did you not understand!?"

"Well, you're over there, and I'm over here. So technically, it's still between us!" huffed Teddie with a laugh. Before Yosuke could jump up to strangle him, Yu coughed to get his cohorts attention.

Yu stood up and said

Wow you are all really fucking shitty...

Deese nuts can't handle my body. Deese nuts can't handle yo mouth.

Great job team! I couldn't have done it without you!

"Great job team! I couldn't have done it without you!" Yu then sipped his drink and sat back down. Everyone gave him an appreciative clap.

"Heyyyy! How come he says something and gets applause, I say something and I get laughed at?" asked Yosuke

**Of course I could continue on and one about writing some shitty non-humorous fanfic about the daily lives of the Investigation Team. But that's not what we're here for, right? Nah, so let's skip to the real part.**

Yukiko sat silently as she took some glances at Yu. She squeezed her legs together as she felt herself feeling warm looking at him. His gray hair, his gray eyes, his perfect body. She wanted to fuck him so badly. But how? She didn't know if he had liked her, or much less would even let her fuck him. And even if he did, she was still a virgin.

She didn't want to be so inexperienced with Yu. She wanted to please him, please them. Yukiko slowly slept a hand down between her skirt real quick, and when the others weren't looking, quickly massaged her pussy with her index and middle fingers. She then pretended to yawn and brought her hand close to her mouth, secretly licking her fingers and tasting her pussy juice.

As she noticed everyone saying their goodbyes, she gave Rise and Naoto hugs, ignored Yosuke's ask for one, and bellowed a goodbye to Teddie, Kanji, a-a-and...HIM...

Yukiko started to get that feeling again. She had that feeling ever since the first time she met him. No, the first time when they actually spoke to each other in the bench at the river. Even after he had rescued her from death inside her hellish castle in the TV world, she had always wanted to fuck him.

But she needed experience first.

But who? Who could she fuck first? She didn't have any boyfriends, and asking Yosuke or Kanji or Teddie would be kinda awkward. Well they were kinda hot, but she wanted her first time to be with someone she cared about. Someone who's always been there for her, someone...like...

*DING DONG*

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy BFF!" bellowed an ecstatic Chie as she opened up the door to let her best friend in. Yukiko took a quick bow before entering into Chie's house and taking off her shoes. She said a quick friendly "Hello!" to the Satonaka Family before following her best friend upstairs into her room.

"I can't believe we're having another sleepover!" said Chie as she got out the sleeping bag "We haven't had one ever since the murders started..." Chie became silent as she sat on the bed facing Yukiko.

"You know...I'm really glad it's over...I just feel like, blah blah blah blah blah blah-"

Yukiko really didn't give a fuck. She just ignored what would probably be another long ass speech about saving friendship and Persona's or some other bullshit. She didn't care. What she needed to figure out, was how to get Chie to agree to fuck her.

"And I'm so glad we were able to rescue you when you were trapped. I was so scared I was going to lose you..."

"Mmmhmm" said Yukiko, only paying half attention.

*Okay, um...maybe I should just ask her straight out? No...I can't. What if she said no? What if it ruined our friendship...UUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!* Yukiko was mentally frustrated while smiling at Chie, who was still telling her boring ass speech.

"A-and then when we blah blah blah blah. We've known each other for so long Yukiko..."

*WHY!? WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO HARD TO GET LAID!? Or better yet, why is it so hard to lez out with Chie?!* Yukiko tried going through a million different situations, trying to figure out how to break the ice to Chie and just fuck her

*Maybe I should-* Yukiko's thoughts were interrupted as Chie had somehow made her way across the room and was holding Yukiko's hand

*The fuck!?*

"A-a-and...it was after that, I realized..." Chie took a deep breath "I-I-I don't ever want to feel that way again Yukiko...I...I like you as much as I like steak. Heh...which is alot..."

Yukiko just sat there staring at Chie

*Holy shit, is this bitch serious? She fucking loves me? Pffffftttttt.* Yukiko mentally laughed at Chie and started calling her things such as *DYKKKEEE ALERTTTT* and *CHIE MUFFBALLLLL* before realizing *Oh shit, this is actually perfect...*

"I'm sorry...I know you probably think that I'm such a loser right no-" Chie was cut off by Yukiko leaning forward and kissing her. Yukiko's tongue explored Chie's mouth as she heard a moan come from her. Yukiko took it further by grabbing Chie's breast and massaging it. Chie broke up the kiss and let out a moan.

Yukiko stood up and led her friend over to the bed. Chie looked rather hesitant as Yukiko sat down and started taking off her shirt

"Um...I don't want to do this so quick. I mean uh..."

"Well don't you love me?" asked Yukiko as she slid off her skirt. *Mindgames* she thought as she knew she was getting that pussy either way tonight.

"Y-y-yeah! Of course! It's just I don't-"

"Well if you love me-" Yukiko laid down on the bed and pulled Chie closer towards her "...Proove it."

Chie was sweating bullets as Yukiko had pushed Chie's head down closer to her pussy. "Don't worry Chie, I trust you...Now just do it nice and slow..."

Chie stuck out her tongue and licked Yukiko's pussy. A few more licks before Chie brought her face closer and let her tongue explore Yukiko's walls

"Ooohhhh" Yukiko had never felt this way before. Her fingers didn't mean shit compared to Chie's slippery wet tongue. Chie had swirled her tongue left and right, pushing it in and out while grabbing Yukiko's hips. Yukiko had grabbed Chie's head and pushed her more inward.

"Oooooh. Oooooooooh. M-more Chie!" Yukiko had started moaning alot more before Chie had pulled out a bit, trying to say something.

"Y-Yukiko! My family will hear! Please!" Chie went back reluctantly as Yukiko ignored her best friends warning. Yukiko continued moaning, half of it was pleasure, the other half was to spite Chie.

"OOOOH GOD! CHIE! M-MOREEE!" Yukiko had said a little too loud. Chie suddenly brought her head up, face mixed with fear and disgust.

"Yukiko! That was too loud! What if my parents heard you!?"

Actually, Chie's parents didn't hear. They were watching a loud kung-fu movie on their brand new 3D TV along with surround speakers, thanks to a special discount at Junes during Golden Week.

Her brother however,

"Holy fucking shit..." whispered Chie's younger brother as he pressed his ear up against the his bedroom wall, jacking off to the sounds of his sister fucking her best friend.

Chie stood up and was fidgeting "I-I'm not really comfortable with doing this..."

*Oh come the fuck on...* said Yukiko mentally as she realized her friend was too much of a pussy to get some pussy. She figured that there was always another time, now that Chie had practically told her her secret.

"It's fine Chie...um...maybe we should continue this another time." Yukiko slowly put back on her clothes as her friend had grabbed a remote and started flipping TV channels. Things were kinda awkward at first, but soon they had found one of those funny television shows Teddie had told them about. After hours of laughing and joking, the two were getting ready for bed.

"Mmm good night Chie." said Yukiko as she zipped up her sleeping bag and laid her head down.

"Goodnight Yukiko." said Chie as she got under her covers. Things were silent for a few minutes, Yukiko blissfully about to fall asleep into dreamland, when suddenly

"H-Hey Yukiko..."

"Mmmm?" said Yukiko groggily

"I-...I love you Yukiko."

"Mmmhmmm" Yukiko tried ignoring her best friend and going to bed.

"Yukiko?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Yukiko had laid there in silence. She did love her best friend, but she didn't LOVE her best friend.

"...Yukiko?"

"...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Yukiko had pretended to snore. After she was certain Chie was asleep, she stopped snoring and wondered herself.

*Is playing with my friends emotions just to fuck Yu worth it?* she wondered

*...Fuck yeah it is.* And with that Yukiko slept soundly that night.

End of chapter


	2. Teddie & Yosuke

Yukiko woke up early. She had been greeted by the smell of breakfast as she went downstairs to see the Satonaka family eating.

"Ah, good morning Yukiko-san!" said the father cheerfully

"Care to join us Yuki?" asked the mom

"Yeah c'mon Yukiko, have some toast!" said Chie

"Um..no thanks. I forgot I have to work today at the inn, so I must be going now." Yukiko said good-bye as she went to the door and started putting on her shoes.

"Oh AHEM!" She could hear Chie in the dining room "I have uh..something important to say. I told Yukiko last night, so I only think it's fair if I tell you all too."

*OH SHIT* Yukiko put on her shoes as quick as she could and hurriedly tried to get out of the house, sensing the impending shit-storm approaching.

"Mom...Dad...I'm a le-*SLAM* Yukiko didn't even bother to finish listening. All she could do was wish Chie good luck before rushing over to the Inn.

FEW HOURS LATER, LET'S SAY AROUND 3 PM

"Phew!" Yukiko had finally finished her shift over at the inn. She checked her cellphone as she was walking down the main street

"5 missed calls? All by Chie...oh boy." said an exasperated Yukiko. *I sure hope she didn't get in too much trouble* she wondered as she saw Teddie strutting down on the opposite side of the street.

*Speaking of trouble* She had pulled out a list of people to fuck before checking off Chie. On the list was Yosuke, Rise, Teddie, Kanji, Naoto, (DOJIMA?), and finally at the bottom circled with and covered with stars, was Yu Narukami. Also Swag.

"Hey Teddie!" yelled Yukiko as she ran over to the puzzled Bear.

"Hey Yukiko-san! It's BEARY nice to see you!" said Teddie, wearing his bear-costume for some weird ass reason

"Teddie, I'm so glad I-...why are you wearing that out in public?" asked Yukiko pointing to his costume

"Because, I feel empty without it! I need my suit the way you girls need your clothes! It's BEARY important I have this on!" laughed Teddie.

Yukiko ignored his shitty puns, and said "Well um..." she looked over at an alley-way to the right. "Can I speak to you over there..?" She asked pointing to the alley.

"Oooh? What's in there? Am I going to SCORE with you?" teased Teddie, already expecting the answer no-

"Yes."

"W-w-w-what!? Wait!" Teddie was already being dragged by her into the alley, as she quickly looked left and right to make sure nobody could see them, she pushed Teddie up against a wall.

"Shh! Don't worry Teddie, leave it to me..." said Yukiko as she got on her knees and took off the top part of Teddie's suit.

"B-b-b-ut Yukiko san! I'm not wearing anything underneath!"

Yukiko giggled as she put her hand inside the bottom part of the suit, reaching for his dick

"I know Teddi-wait what the?" Yukiko frantically moved her hand around, but she couldn't find it.

*What the fuck!? Where is it!? It's where a Girl's pussy should be! Right!?* That's what they told her in health class at least.

"TEDDIE!" Demanded Yukiko "WHERE IS IT!?"

"W-w-w-where's what!?"

"Your...YOU KNOW!"

"...?"

"YOUR DICK!? WHERE'S YOUR DICK!?"

Teddie stared at Yukiko for a few seconds before bursting out laughing

"Bwahah! Oh that's right, Teddie never told you!" said Teddie with a wide grin, tears coming down his eyes from laughing.

"I uh...don't have one."

"WHAT!? HOW!?" yelled Yukiko, almost alerting some civilians passing by the alley.

"Well hehe, when I made this body, I uh...never made a penis. I didn't know that's how you humans mated! I thought you just hugged and...well...that's it!"

Yukiko stared at Teddie, eyes with daggers that looked like they were going to kill him. Teddie just continued laughing while reaching for his top suit and putting it on.

"Hehehehe...see ya!" whispered Teddie as he zipped out of the alley, dashing far away from Yukiko.

Yukiko slowly took out her list and angrily crossed out Teddie's name.

"Grrrrrr...oh?" She looked at Yosuke's name above his.

She decided to pay Yosuke a quick visit.

**AT YOSUKE'S HOUSE, IN HIS ROOM I GUESS. FUCK I DUNNO?!**

"So-" said Yosuke as he plopped down on his bed "What'd ya need Yukiko? You never come over unless you got Chie or somebody with ya."

Yukiko stood in the middle of his room, ignoring the obvious porno stash under his bed, or hidden in his closet. In fact, the room smelled like a mix of must and sweat.

*For fuck's sakes, was he jerking off before I came over?* Yukiko relinquished the thought and decided to make this as quick as possible. First thing's first though, how to get past the awkward stage of asking for his dick.

"Oh no reason..." Yukiko sat down next to Yosuke on his bed. "It's just...I've been having these thoughts lately Yosuke-san."

"Yeah?"

"And when a girl has these...thoughts." She then placed her hand on Yosuke's leg "S-She has these...urges..."

"Y-yeah...?" She could hear Yosuke's voice getting hoarse. *Perfect...*

"And with these urges, comes special needs. You know...like how a boy feels when he see a girl he likes." She then started rubbing Yosuke's leg.

"Uhhhhuhhhh *GULP*" Yosuke started fidgeting.

"Well...um...how should I put this. I have these special needs, and I want to share them with somebo-"

"YES!" shouted Yosuke all too quick before quickly covering his mouth. "Uhhh Yes! Yes! I agree! Go on..."

Yukiko almost went into another one of her snorting fits, but fought against it. *Time to seal the deal* She turned to Yosuke with a look of lust

"And I want you, to be the person I share these urges with...Yosuke.." said Yukiko as she now rested her hand on top of Yosuke's groin, feeling his boner growing quickly.

"I-I...Yukiko uh...y-yeah! *COUGH* Uh Yeah Yukiko, I'm cool with that! Ya heard!?" Yosuke tried acting cool.

*That's what makes him so uncool* thought Yukiko.

Yukiko tried to unbutton his pants, however Yosuke had been quick to pull down his jeans without unbuttoning them. He then quickly took off his shirt.

"So, uh...How do you wanna do this!?" asked Yosuke

Yukiko wondered this too. *Poor guy probably won't get another chance like this for a looong time. Might as well make it special*.

"Lay down" said Yukiko as she lied Yosuke down on the bed. "And stop shaking!" she said, holding down his body. She then rose her skirt up and shuffled her panties to the side of her pussy.

"Wait! You're not going to undress?"

"...Nah." Yukiko grabbed Yosuke's average sized cock and gave it a little rub before positioning herself

*Okay, be brave Yukiko, be brave!* she thought to herself

*First time touching a cock...first time riding a cock...doing this for Yu!*

She slowly placed herself ontop of the cock, feeling it touch her lips

*Okay...okay...here we go!* and with that, she quickly plopped down on Yosuke's cock

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed the both of them. Yosuke in pleasure and Yukiko in pain of having her hymen broken.

After resting on top of his cock, she then started bouncing up and down a bit.

"Oooooh!" they both moaned, Yukiko having quickly gotten used to the pain and now starting to feel the pleasure.

"Oooh, Yukiko!" yelled Yosuke. Yukiko bit her lip as she could feel his cock welling up inside her.

*T-this feels so...so...so good. Is this what it's going to be like with Yu?* Yukiko decided to take pleasure in the situation and started riding his cock.

"Oooh fuck! Yukiko! Oh! YUKIKO!" Yosuke started grinding against Yukiko. Yukiko was finally starting to receive pleasure from Yosuke's cock, when suddenly

"OOOOOOOOH FUCKKK!" Yosuke stopped grinding as he felt himself cum inside Yukiko's pussy. Yukiko came to a grinding HALT as she got off Yosuke's dick.

"You're DONE!? ALREADY!? That wasn't even a fucking minute!" Yelled Yukiko as she stared at the blissfully unaware Yosuke.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." said Yosuke

"And what the fuck!? Did you even cum!? There's nothing in there!" said Yukiko as she put her finger inside her pussy, feeling nothing but-

"ONE FUCKING DROP!?" Yukiko looked at Yosuke's tiny cum particle on her finger. She then threw it at Yosuke, who was still in heaven. She shifted her panties back and stormed out of his bedroom

"WHAT THE FUCK YOSUKE!" yelled Yukiko as she stormed down the stairs, out the front door, and slammed it shut. Yosuke was still laying ontop of his bed, in pure bliss.

About 45 minutes later, Yosuke finally gained control of his body and mind again, and reached for his cellphone, calling up his friend Funky Afro Student.

"Yo?"

"Guess what dude!"

"What?"

"I GOT LAID!"

"MY MAN YOSUKE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAA!" screamed Yosuke like a little girl.

**MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN**

"Fucking bullshit" whispered Yukiko to herself *I practically give myself to that fucker and THAT'S what I get?* She walked down the path of the Samegawa Riverbank, before noticing that Naoto down on the bank, looking out into the river

"Aaaaah? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Yukiko said slyly as she took out her list and not only crossed off, but also erased Yosuke's name. She then circled Naoto's name before walking down towards the bank.

END OF CHAPTER

*insert Paper Mario theme*


	3. Naoto & Kanji

Chapter 3

Yukiko strolled over towards Naoto, who was causally looking out to the bankfront, admiring the view as it seems. Or...not.

Naoto was thinking hard on what case to work on next, wondering if she would have to move out of town again. Yukiko quietly approached her from behind, startling Naoto when she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yukiko-san? What are you doing here?"

Yukiko looked down at Naoto, seeing her beautiful face. After Chie went muff-diving on her, she wanted to know what it was like on the opposite end. And this was her chance...

"Hi Naoto-chan! I'm just admiring the beautiful view." she said looking over towards the amazing view that you can never fucking see thanks to the fucking fixed camera in Persona 4/Golden.

Yukiko thought long and hard as she sat down next to Naoto. Both said nothing as they just stared off into the horizon. Yukiko wondered how she was going to get past that veryyyyy awkward stage of asking Naoto if she could eat her out. Fuck, out of all the situations she thought of, it always ended with Naoto saying "No."

She looked over towards Naoto, taking a quick glance at her hot body. Wondering if she would be shaven or not, staring at her seemingly flat chest, when she suddenly got it.

"HOTSPRINGS!" Yukiko yelled out next right in Naoto's ears, causing her to jump.

"W-what?" Naoto was confused by her friend's sudden change in expression

"Let's relax at the hot springs!" Yukiko suggested "We can go there and just relax! Just the two of us!"

"Um...I'm sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment-"

"Oh come on! Pleaseeeee! I promise you we'll have fun" Yukiko smiled with a very creepy smile that Naoto did not catch.

"Uh, o-okay?" Faster then she could blink, Yukiko had jumped up and asked to hurry and go to Naoto's house. Once there- oh sorry, forgot the transition,

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Once there, Naoto had gotten out two helmets along with her motor bike scooter. She handed Yukiko one before putting her helmet on and getting on her scooter. Yukiko climbed up on top and held on to Naoto, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hold on!" Naoto said before they both took off towards the hot-springs. On the way there, Yukiko had slowly moved her arms closer and closer towards her chest. Naoto had to have noticed this, but most likely out of embarrassment and avoiding an awkward situation, didn't mention it.

"It's so beautiful" said Yukiko as she and Naoto turned to look over the cliff towards the passing sea. Naoto sighed at the sight of it, while Yukiko took this chance to move her arms up jusssssst a bit more.

"Naoto-chan? We never talk much do we?" Yukiko tried making small-talk to the detective.

"No we do not Yukiko-san." Naoto focused on the road in front of her.

"Wellll, why don't we?" Yukiko slid her hands up to where she was practically touching her chest. Naoto had become slightly uncomfortable by this, and Yukiko could see it.

"U-um, I don't know." Naoto squirmed up a bit so that Yukiko's hands would fall lower, however she just simply scooted up with her.

"I'd like to know more about you Naoto-chan." Yukiko squeezed her arms around Naoto a bit, smelling Naoto's jacket and fragrance

*Smells good...* she thought

"Uh...Yukiko-san...C-could you not do that?" said Naoto shyly

"Hmm? Do what Naoto-chan?" Yukiko squeezed once more.

"C-c-call me that. Um...chan is usually used for when you...um *cough* love someone..." Naoto started sweating at the uncomfortable situation as she tried even harder then before to focus on the road ahead, eventually making their way into a forest pathway.

"Well-" Yukiko decided it's now or never "Maybe that's why I want to get to know you better Naoto-chan" and with that, Yukiko practically gave Naoto a tight hug, causing Naoto to screech to a grinding halt

"Umm okay I think we need a break for five minutes okay? Yes! I think we do..." Naoto got off the scooter and tried walking a few feet away from Yukiko, before she felt Yukiko grab Naoto's arm.

"Naoto-chan? What's the matter?" Yukiko knew damn well what she was doing, and it was working too. "Why won't you look at me Naoto-chan?"

Naoto had pulled down her hat, covering most of her face. She couldn't bare to look at Yukiko, mainly due to the fact that she didn't want Yukiko to see her blush.

"Hmm are you feeling alright Naoto-chan?" Yukiko saw Naoto's lower face sweating, she also saw her body fidgeting. She just had to figure out some way to seal the deal.

"N-n-n-n-no Yy-yukiko-san. I'm f-f-f-fine...ummm can you please not stand so close to me" asked Naoto, noticing that Yukiko's body was a mere few inches away from hers.

"Are you feeling stressed or something Naoto-chan?"

"Y-y-yyeah! I'm just...overworked from today. You know, maybe we should do the hot-springs another time! Let's head back over to Inaba." Naoto turned to get on the scooter, however Yukiko had pinned her up against it.

"You know Naoto-chan...I know of a way to relieve stress..." And with that, Yukiko was in the bag. She got down on her knees and started tugging at Naoto's pants, to which she protested

"YUKIKO-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naoto tried to stop her, but Yukiko just pushed away her hands and continued messing with her pants before being able to pull them to her knees, exposing her-

*Oh my god! She wears...wow...*

Yukiko stared at Naoto's underwear, one that was meant for boys. She had thought Naoto had gotten over her gender inferiority months ago, however she should have known better considering she still binds her chest...or does she?

*I'll have to find that out later* Yukiko made a mental note of that as she pulled down Naoto's underwear. She took a few seconds to embrace the sight of Naoto's tight virgin pussy. Shaven too. She had also noticed that by this time Naoto had stopped struggling, and had covered her face with her hat, fidgeting all over. Yukiko couldn't help but giggle at the child-like innocence Naoto had.

"Naoto, it's okay" Yukiko brought her face close to her pussy and looked up "This won't hurt a bit. Trust me." Naoto said nothing, but had stopped fidgeting, to which Yukiko took as permission to go on ahead.

She stuck out her tongue and licked Naoto's pussy lips up and down on both sides, to which Naoto shook her body. She then spread open her lips with her fingers and dove right in with her tongue, swirling it around inside of Naoto's walls.

"Ooohhhh! Y-Yukiko!" Naoto had stopped covering her face and was now looking down at Yukiko. Yukiko swished her tongue back and forth, she had noticed that it tasted pretty good, and wondered if it was because Naoto was a virgin. None the less, Naoto had started grinding on Yukiko's face, letting her explore her pussy while moaning and shouting Yukiko's name.

"YUKIKO-SAN! Oooohhhhh!" Yukiko started moving her tongue around faster. She then brought her entire mouth to Naoto and started sucking on it, which made Naoto moan ever louder then before.

*Gotta admit, not too bad* Yukiko was impressed with herself for doing so well her first time going down on somebody.

"YUKIKO-SAN! I-I-I'm...!" Naoto couldn't finish her sentence, she was too lost in ecstasy. Yukiko took this as a warning and quickly stood up, moving her fingers to work on Naoto's pussy while she gave Naoto a deep kiss.

Naoto couldn't take anymore, She was close, and Yukiko knew it. She wanted to make this drag out as long as she could. She pulled away from the kiss and started moving her fingers around Naoto's pussy at an incredible rate.

"C'mon Naoto!" Yukiko started to talk dirty to Naoto "Oh yeah! You like that shit huh? Oh yeah, you wanna cum all over my hands don't you! Fucking do it Naoto, CUM!"

"A-AAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naoto screamed to the heavens as Yukiko felt Naoto's juices being pumped out of her pussy. Naoto squirted mostly in her hand, but a little had landed on the ground. After a few seconds of recovering, Naoto looked over at Yukiko, as Yukiko had took her hand and sucked on her cum-stained fingers.

*SMACK* Yukiko made a smacking noise as she sucked on her fingers. She then pulled then out, and brought her face closer to Naoto's, whispering

"...you taste great..."

Naoto then pulled up her underwear and jeans, before getting back on the scooter, still feeling her pussy tingling from her orgasm. Yukiko hopped on behind her, wrapping her arms around tightly as they once again took off towards the Hot Springs, not saying a single word to each other on the way there.

**AT THE HOT SPRINGS**

Yukiko and Naoto were relaxing in the atmospheric hot springs. Naoto hadn't said a single word to Yukiko, still pondering on what had just happened. Yukiko didn't say anything either, only occasionally asking small questions like "It sure is HOT in here?" which was met with boos and hisses from most people reading this.

Yukiko had to go use the bathroom, so she quickly wrapped the towel around her once more, and head off back into the bathhouse

"I'll be back in a few Naoto-chan!" Naoto just silently nodded her head before going back to her own thoughts.

Yukiko had wondered over to the toilets and (sorry scat/urine fans, not today) had used the bathroom and washed her hands. Just as she was walking out, she heard some commotion going on in the men's side of the Hot Springs.

She would've ignored it, but she soon saw two teenage boys walk out and towards the locker room, before she eavesdropped on their conversation

"Man what bullshit!" said one of the two boys "We payed all that money to come here and now you wanna leave!?"

"Okay first off, I payed for the two of us!" corrected the second boy "And second, I'm not staying in there dude! Don't you know who that was in there with us?"

"Who? That biker looking dude?"

"Dude! that was Kanji Tatsumi! You know? The touch guy from Inaba who beat up all that biker gang!"

"No shit?"

"Yeah man. I don't trust him,"

"Yeah no foolin. I'd rather NOT come home with a black eye..."

"Oh man speaking of black eyes did you see that one movie where they..." The two boys walked out of ear-reach, Yukiko however, had been surprised.

"Kanji-Kun's here?" Yukiko certainly wasn't expecting to see anyone else besides Naoto and her. She wanted to say hi to him, but he was over in the men's side of the bathhouse.

"Hmmm, well since he IS here..." Yukiko pondered to herself. "Should I?...Aw why the hell not!?" Yukiko had snuck over to the men's entrance, before knocking on the door. Hearing no answer, she quietly went inside, and went past the locker rooms and into the Men's hotsprings. She stuck her head in and surprise surprise! There he was!

Kanji was in the Hot-Springs, relaxing to himself. Nobody else but him was in there. *Perfect...* Yukiko decided to make her entrance known.

"Kanji-Kun!?" Yukiko's voice had caused Kanji to almost jump up in shock, before remembering he had no towel on. He quickly reached for the closest tow- awwww fuckkk, there were no towels around!

"Y-Y-Yukiko-Senpai!?" What the hell are you doing here!?" Kanji started panicking, wondering if he had accidentally went over to the Girls' side.

"I heard you were here so I just wanted to drop by." Yukiko took a few step forward before getting in the Hot Springs. She knew Kanji was sensitive, and had to play this right if she wanted to avoid another freakout like the camping incident.

"And I figured I could join you..." Yukiko started swimming towards Kanji, who was sweating bullets and trying all his might to back more and more against the wall underwater.

"Yukiko-senpai! That ain't cool man! This is the men's springhouse!" Kanji was wondering what the hell was going on with her.

Yukiko giggled "I know silly! I just wanted to check up on you, that's all..." Yukiko was a few feet away from Kanji, who was still scared.

"Kanji-kun?" Yukiko asked sarcastically. "Is everything alright?" She then made a bold move and took off her towel, her naked body swimming across to Kanji.

"Y-Y-YUKIKO-SENPAI! S-S-STOP! CEASE! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kanji was almost reaching hysteria, and backed into a corner, Kanji had no choice but to take a deep breath, and go underwater.

Kanji stayed underwater for about 30 seconds, thinking to himself what the hell was going on. He prayed to god that she was just a mirage, and would disappear when he had to come up for air. Kanji opened his eyes, only to be met with a nice clean view of Yukiko's pussy and erect tits

"YYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanji screamed in his mind, almost getting a nosebleed, he quickly came back up, only to be met with a confused Yukiko.

"Oh god! Oh God! I'm dreaming! Yep, that's the only explanation! I'm dreaming!"

Yukiko saw that Kanji was going to be stubborn unless she calmed him down. So, she decided to go with it.

"Why of course Kanji-Kun!" Yukiko smiled while blushing at Kanji.

"Of course you're dreaming! What other explanation is there?" Kanji had finally started to calm down and pondered this

"Y-Yeah. Of course I'm dreaming!" Kanji repeated to himself many times, Yukiko had crawled up onto Kanji, laying to his side with her body up to her neck in the water.

"If this wasn't a dream, then why would I even be over here? Me? Sweet innocent Yukiko..." Kanji realized that this was true. The REAL Yukiko would never do something so...lewd.

Yukiko had then reached for Kanji's penis, which made the poor man almost jump in shock.

"Calm down Kanji-Kun! It's a dream remember?" Yukiko spoke sternly to Kanji as she started tugging at his penis, slowly turning it from tugs and pulls into a handjob.

"Y-Yeah!" Kanji seemed hesitant. "It's just, the dreams I had never felt so real before..." Kanji's penis had soon grown to an erect size.

Yukiko smiled "Now Kanji-Kun" She knew the perfect way to get him "I'm a part of your inner self"

"So you're like my guardian angel?"

"Yeah whatever. Now uh...you're not..you know, what they all say you are right?"

"I'm not what?"

"You know...gay"

Kanji suddenly turned bright red and pounded his fist backwards to the wall behind him

"WHAT!? WHICH PUNK SAID THAT!? I'M NOT GAY! I LIKE GIRLS! IS IT SUCH A CRIME TO BE INTO KNITTING!? HUH!? IS IT!?" Kanji was fuming

"Well if you're not gay..." Yukiko moved over so she was facing Kanji, and stopped jerking his boner.

"Prove it." Yukiko took a deep breath and went underwater, before opening her mouth and putting Kanji's dick inside her mouth.

Bubbles flew up to the surface as Kanji had moaned. Kanji couldn't take it. Her mouth was too hot for him, but damn it he would endure it! Just cause he's a man doesn't mean he likes dudes!

Yukiko bopped her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick, sucking onto it while wrapping her arms around his hips. She had to do this quick before someone else came in. So she worked her head up and down as quick as she could, occasionally licking his shaft inside her mouth.

Kanji had kept moaning, and almost yelled out Yukiko's name before he remembered he was in a public place.

"Oh wait! I'm dreaming!" Kanji said fuck it and screamed out Yukiko's name

"OH YUKIKO!"

Yukiko had heard this underwater and was for sure Kanji would get them caught. She quickly came back to the surface

"Kanji-Kun! Be Quiet!"

"Why babe? I'm dreamin-"

"Because uh...you might...wake yourself...up?"

Kanji looked at Yukiko like she was retarded, before saying "Oooooh yeah. That does make sense huh? Okay, gotcha!"

Yukiko went back underwater while Kanji moaned as quietly as possible.

Kanji felt himself getting close, so he grabbed Yukiko's head and pushed her all the way down. Yukiko struggles trying to come back up, however Kanji was too strong for her. After forcing her head back up and down a few more times, he felt himself so close that he released her head and yelled

"YEAHHHHH! GET BENT!"

Some of Kanji's cum flew into Yukiko's mouth, while the rest of it came out into the bathwater. Yukiko swallowed it and smiled saying "Tasty!" She was impressed at how well she had done with her first blowjob. An underwater blowjob too! She was about to ask Kanji something when-

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." said an exasperated Yukiko looking at Kanji who was dead asleep.

Figuring that her work here was done, she quietly swam over to get her bath robe, and snuck out of the men's side.

Back on the woman's side she poked her head in the Hot Springs "Naoto! I'm ready to go if you are!" before heading over to the locker rooms to change. She took out her clothes and reached into her shirt pocket, taking out the list and a pen. She then crossed out Naoto and Kanji's names on the list, before circling Rise's.

"Two down. Two to go" Yukiko smiled before remembering that Dojima's name was on the list too

"Oh or is it...two down, two and or possibly three to go?" Yukiko lost herself in such a stupid detail for a few minutes before finally getting dressed and heading back home with Naoto.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Rise & Dojima?

Chapter 4

**7PM THAT EVENING**

also

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

**5 HOURS REMAIN**

Yukiko was walking through Okina City, checking out the shopping district before she went into a particularly expensive clothing store. Yukiko checked out some more red style clothes, picking up a similar red shirt to the one she is wearing, before looking at another red shirt similar to the one she is wearing.

"Sighh..." Yukiko hated shopping alone. She contemplated calling Chie, but remembered the "big secret" that she told her family this morning. Yukiko instinctively checked her cellphone, getting-

"20 MISSED CALLS!?" Yukiko flipped open her phone, only to see about 3 missed calls from Chie, 1 from Teddie, another from her mother, and...15 from Yosuke.

*Damn it Yosuke...* She clicked on voice-mail and decided to listen to some of his messages

*BEEP*

"Heyyyyy baby, I know you just left 50 minutes ago, but I'm still thinking about ya!"

*BEEP*

"*sniff* Yukiko-san! *sniff* D-Do I have to *sniff* get tested?"

*BEEP*

"Heyyy it's me again! Just calling to let you know I've set up the dates for our check-ups!"

*BEEP*

"Ugh" said Yukiko as she pressed end on her phone. She was starting to regret losing her virginity to Yosuke.

*Maybe I should've just skipped him and ask Kanji-Kun..."

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHHH THESE WON'T FIT!" yelled a loud familiar voice in the dressing room near where Yukiko was.

Yukiko set down her "new" clothes and walked over to the dressing room, listening to the voice sigh in annoyance

"Ughhhhhh! Why can't I find anything in my size!?"

"Rise-chan?" asked Yukiko slowly. She soon realized her mistake, as she heard fidgeting around inside the dressing room, before the door burst open and out flew Rise who looked left and right before jumping over towards Yukiko

"YUKIKO-SENPAI! It's SOOOO great to see you here!" Rise grabbed Yukiko in a tight hug, literally knocking the breath out of her.

"Um Rise-chan...can you let go of me?" Rise reluctantly did so before smiling at Yukiko

"Are you shopping as well?" Yukiko smiled back at her close friend

"Hmm of course!" Yukiko's eyes lit up as she had an idea. "In fact-" Yukiko ran over to grab her "new" clothes "-I was going to try these on."

"Oh? Well that's lovely!" Rise just kept smiling like an idiot. Yukiko saw what her true-self was like. If anything, she would be the easiest one to fuck.

Yukiko stepped into the dressing room next to Rise's, and closed the door. She then took off her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her bra. She then muttered a fake cry for help

"Rise-chan? C-can you help me um...with this?"

Yukiko opened the door and allowed Rise to come inside the small but compact area.

"What is it senpai?"

Yukiko turned and pointed at her bra-strap "My arms are so sore today. Could you help me un-do my bra?"

*This is a fucking stupid plan* Yukiko realized. *There's no way this is going to work*

"Well sure Senpai!" Rise said cheerfully before undoing Yukiko's bra-strap. Yukiko moved her arms upwards, allowing her bra to fall to the floor.

"T-thanks Rise-chan..."

Rise turned to not be rude and look at Yukiko topless "Sure thing Senpai, if you need anymore help just ask!"

Rise was about to step out when Yukiko grabbed her arm and turned her around. Rise came face to face with Yukiko, and couldn't help but blush when she saw Yukiko's perfect tits being so close to her.

"Actually there is one thing..." Yukiko said shyly before reaching past Rise and locking the door.

"Senpai?"

*It's now or never*

Yukiko pulled in Rise for a deep kiss, driving her tounge inside her mouth, not even waiting for Rise to give her permission. Rise was stunned at Yukiko's sudden change and pulled away from the kiss

"S-senpai! What are you doing-" Yukiko went back for another quick kiss before pulling away

"Sshh...just let me do this."

Yukiko lowered her head as she pulled up Rise's shirt, showing off her tits. She then started sucking on them, twirling her tongue around her nipples. Rise had moaned in a mix of ecstasy and shock. She had never felt this way before.

Yukiko then found her hands moving up Rise's skirt, before digging inside of her panties, sticking her middle finger inside of her pussy.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Rise moaned even louder. Yukiko had sucked harder and then went back up to explore Rise's mouth, while her finger was hard at work in her pussy.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Is everything okay in there?" asked a humble store clerk.

The two friends had frozen, looking at each other before Yukiko pulled away from the kiss and answered

"I'm fine." The clerk accepted this as an okay answer and walked away.

"Sorry Rise, almost forgot where we were..." Yukiko looked at Rise sheepishly.

Rise was still speechless. She had no idea what to say. Rise just blushed before quickly saying "I-I need to go!"

"No wait!" Yukiko had tried to stop her, but Rise was already gone. She had ran out the dressing room and quickly gathered her purse before leaving in a hurry.

Yukiko just leaned up against the wall, sighing in frustration

*I'm such a fucking idiot, I knew this wouldn't have been so easy...* Yukiko took out her list and a pen and erased Rise's name.

"Guess I can still get a good fucking from Mr. Dojima-san." Yukiko said before quickly gasping and covering her mouth. She forgot once again she was in public. She then started giggling at how dirty she had become in the past two days. She thought back to her sexual experiences from the past two days as she put back on her clothes and walked back to the train station.

**BACK IN INABA**

**9PM**

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

**3 HOURS REMAIN**

Yukiko got off the train station and started heading over to the Dojima residence. She figured that Dojima-san would be home by then. The hard part however, was figuring out how to fuck him. Everyone else was easy since they were her age. Dojima however, was not only 30 years older than her, but also the chief of police. One wrong move with him and she could be looking to spending the next couple of months in jail. Not to mention the publicity that would follow her and shame her family inn.

Dojima was going to be a tough one. She considered not fucking him at all and thought about the Funky Afro Student, before deciding to man up...or woman up, and go through with it. She marched over to the Dojima Residence and marched right up to the front door, about to knock when

"I can't do this!"

**10PM**

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

**2 HOURS REMAIN**

Yukiko had been sitting outside the Dojima residence for over an hour. She tried to muster up all her courage and go in, but she couldn't. Her body told her to do it, but her mind brought up all the possible outcomes of the situation if she were to try and seduce Dojima...and they all turned out bad...

"Fuck, fuck! Fuck me..." Yukiko stood up, and walked towards the door.

*Here goes nothing* Yukiko knocked on the door three times.

"COMING!" yelled a young voice inside the home.

Seconds later the door slid open, with a smiling Nanako Dojima.

"Hello!"

"Nanako-chan! It's good to see you! May I come in?"

"Sure!" said Nanako with a bright smile.

Yukiko stepped in and took off her shoes as Nanako ran back into the living room, sitting down to watch her favorite tv show. Yukiko walked in expecting to see Dojima on the couch, but saw no-one in there.

"Umm..Nanako-chan, is your father home?"

Nanako's face turned to a frown "No...he said he had to work another late night..."

Yukiko felt bad for Nanako. She probably barely saw her father during the day.

"But it's okay!" Nanako beamed up. "Cause I know he's out there catching bad guys and stuff! Hehehehe!"

Yukiko couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"Where's your cousin? Narukami-san?" Yukiko wondered if he was upstairs in his room.

"Big Bro is working again!" Yukiko felt somewhat dumb for not remembering that Yu works during the nights as well. Actually, nobody really knows his work schedule, he just...pops in and out.

"Oh well, do you mind if I wait for him here?" Nanako turned from the tv once more

"Of course not! You can have a seat over there!" she pointed to the couch behind the coffee table

Yukiko sat down on the couch. She took out her list and decided to erase Dojima's name. Whether it was because he wasn't home, or because it was too risky, Yukiko just decided to skip him. Worst case scenario she didn't want another Yosuke on her hands.

*Speaking of Yosuke*

She took out her cellphone and looked at the screen

*5 messages?*

All of the messages were from Yosuke. Yosuke who had taken dick shots of himself. All with the text "Luv U! " and "Always be ready 4 U!"

*Ughhhhhhhhhhh* sighed Yukiko mentally while deleting every pic and then blocking his number.

She looked over at Nanako. Nanako was such a sweet little girl...so innocent...so cute...she reminded her of herself as a child. In fact, a little too much...

Yukiko wondered if Nanako would turn out like her someday. She came to the conclusion that should a day ever happen. she'd have the newfound responsibility of teaching Nanako everything she knows.

*I could be her Big Sis.* Yukiko giggled at the thought before staring at Nanako.

And then lowering her eyes from Nanako's head to Nanako's dress...

And lower...

And lower...

And lower...

*I wonder what color her panties are...* Yukiko questioned herself. *OH what am I saying!? This is Nanako...I can't think of a kid like that...no matter how cute she is...and h-how tight her pussy must be...*

**...**

"W-w-will it hurt?" asked Nanako as Yukiko had prepped her up on the couch, both bottomless and about to inch their pussies onto each other.

"Mmmm not one bit sweetie!" Yukiko smiled "Now don't you worry, just let me do all the work" Yukiko then inched up some more until their pussies were finally touching. Nanako let out a soft moan

"Oh you like that?" Yukiko started grinding her hips, moaning at the feeling of her pussy rubbing against Nanako's.

"Oohh..that's right...yeah Nanako...just keep doing that..." Yukiko tried speaking while breathing heavily. Nanako whimpered at the new feeling inside her, and looked as if she were about to cry.

"Ms. Yukiko-senpai...I-I-I don't wanna do this anymore..."

Yukiko ignored her and continued grinding even harder and faster, intensifying the friction between their pussies.

"N-No!" Nanako yelled, she tried to pull away, but Yuiko's grip on her arms were too strong

"Wait Nanako-chan! Here...Ohh...Here comes...the best...PART!" Yukiko screamed in ecstacy as she orgasmed, squirting cum all over Nanako's pussy.

"Oh god...Mmmmm...oh yeah..."

* * *

"Yukiko-Senpai?" asked Nanako shaking Yukiko, who was mumbling in her sleep.

"Zwhuh?...Huh?" Yukiko awoke and wondered what the hell was going on. "Nanako-chan?"

"Um..You fell asleep after you sat down! And you said you were waiting for Big Bro, so I waited too!" Nanako started grinning from ear to ear

"He came in a few minutes ago and told me to wake you up!"

"Mmhmm." Yukiko rubbed her eyes "Thank you Nanako-chan..." Nanako went back in front of the Tv to continue watching the late show as Yukiko started standing u-

*SQUISH*

Yukiko froze. She felt something wet. She put her hand in her panties before realizing she had a wet dream. She stood up and turned around and realized that she also left a big stain on the couch.

*Uh oh!* Yukiko grabbed the couch pillow and put it on top.

*Maybe it will be gone by morning...*

Yukiko made her way over to the stairs before glancing at the clock to see how long she had slept

*Two hours huh?* She then slowly walked up the stairs, eager to see Narukami-san.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Yu Narukami

**CHAPTER 5**

**12:00 AM**

**NO HOURS REMAIN**

Yukiko had slowly walked towards Yu's room door.

*This is it...* she thought. *This is what I've been waiting for!* She quickly thought back to her experiences throughout the day, reminiscing on how all of what's she's done, everything she's learned, had all been in preparation for this...*

Yukiko took a deep breath

"...I'm ready." Yukiko knocked on Narukami's door. She heard him get off the couch before walking over and opening the door

"Oh? Yukiko-san?" Narukami looked surprised even though he just saw her when he walked in. Had he thought perhaps Nanako would send her home?

"Hi Narukami-san." Yukiko sheepishly fixed her hair and smiled "Um, how have you been?"

"Good" Narukami was never one to talk much.

"Good Good!" Yukiko suddenly realized how awkward the situation was becoming, so she decided to hurry up.

"Listen...Narukami-san...can we talk?"

"We are talking."

Yukiko stared at him before realizing it was another one of his dry attempts as humor.

"I-I mean...you know..."Yukiko grabbed Narukami's hand "...Talk..."

Narukami stared at Yukiko, knowing what she meant. Yukiko figured she had this in the bag, and moved in for the kill

"Listen, Yu...I've been thinking...about US lately...and well..."

"Sorry Yukiko but I'm in a relationship." Narukami pulled his hand back. "Sorry you came all this way to tell me, but I cannot be disloyal to my girlfriend. I wish you goodnight."

And with that, Yu Narukami, the most badass motherfucker on the planet, closed the bedroom door, and returned back to his comfy ass swaggerific couch, reading a book on how to cook, ignoring a sad and shocked Yukiko, still standing outside his bedroom door.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. The Investigation Team & The End

**FINAL CHAPTER *No sex here, just wrapping up the story*  
**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yukiko had awoken to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She groggily reached over for it, and cleared her throat before saying "Hello?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Yukiko-san!" *God damn it Teddie*

"Yes Teddie?"

"Sensei told me to tell everyone to meet up at the special Junes headquarters in one hour! He said he has some important news!"

"Oka-" Teddie didn't even wait for her reply, he ended the call.

*That mother fucker...*

Yukiko turned to look at the clock, 1:35 PM. She got up out of the bed, and made her way over to her bathroom.

Turning on the shower, she hopped in and moaned at the steaming hot water hitting her sore body.

"I'd better hurry up or I'll be late..." Yukiko quickly jumped out the shower and got dressed

**AN HOUR LATER**

Yukiko walked into the Junes super-store, walking over to the food-department. She looked at her cellphone time, 2:40PM

*Oh great...* She was sure to hear something from Teddie or Yosuke about being late. She pressed the elevator button and got in. It was then, at that very second, once the doors closed, she suddenly realized.

Everyone

Who she fucked

was meeting up

in the same place

at the same time

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Yukiko as she felt the elevator go up. What if they were having the meeting to discuss about her sex habits? W-what if they were going to kick her out of the group? W-w-what if...they called her there just to tell her they weren't friends anymore...

Tears started to well up in Yukiko's eyes before she pushed them down.

*You're not a little girl anymore...* she tried convincing herself *You have to face your consequences to your actions...* As much as she didn't want to, she knew it was the right thing to do. And maybe if she could apologize to them all, then maybe they could still all be friends.

The elevator door opened and Yukiko walked around the corner, expecting a group of angry eyes to stare at her over at their usual hangout spot. Instead, she saw the group laughing at some story Teddie was telling. Once Yukiko made herself aware to the group, she sat down with a "Hey!" from and to everyone.

Once she sat down, Yu stood up from the table

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to make an announcement. Even though we had caught the killer and saved not only ours, but the TV world as well, Teddie has noticed something strange over in the TV World..." he then gestured towards Teddie

Teddie took this as his chance to stand up and tell the story "Well, most of the shadows are behaving, but there's still something...BEARY strange going on over there. It still looks nothing like how it really should look. MY world is suppose to look beautiful, yet it's still plagued with blah blah blah"

Yukiko felt she had gotten the gist of what was going on, as did the others, so they ignored Teddie while looking around/doing something else.

Yukiko wondered how everyone was dealing with what happened yesterday. She looked over towards Narukami-san, who was listening very intently to Teddie.

She glanced over to Yosuke, who glanced back and put on a wink and a smile that said "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy baby." Yukiko shuddered.

She turned her attention to Kanji, who glanced at Yukiko and blushed. *Probably still thinks it was a dream.* thought Yukiko.

Naoto and Rise refused to look at Yukiko. Both were too embarrassed to look over at the girl who practically molested them in public.

Yukiko then looked towards Chie, who looked over at her with a sad but understanding smile. Yukiko decided to talk to her after the meeting to discover how it went with her family.

Couple minutes later of awkward stares and glances, Teddie had sat down, done explaining his theory.

"Any questions, concerns, comments?" asked Narukami. Nobody said anything, so he took it as another meeting finished.

"I apologize everyone but please excuse me" said Narukami as he stood up "But I must be going since I am almost late for work" Yu put on a fishermen's hat and quickly scurried out towards the elevator, leaving everyone confused as to what his "work" is.

Yukiko figured now was as good of a time as any, and stood up

"Um...actually, there is one thing I'd like to say" Yukiko said, blushing at embarrassment, along with most others.

"Um...listen..." Yukiko took a deep breath and tried winging it "For the past couple of days I've been...changing..." Yukiko shuffled her feet a bit before continuing

"I discovered some new...interesting...things about myself, and wanted to share them with some of you.." It was here that half the team looked at each other before realizing that what happened to them individually, actually happened to everyone there.

"And I must say...it was wrong of me to force you all to do such awful inappropriate things." Yukiko decided to call out everyone individually

"Chie, I'm sorry for using you. I lied about wanting to sleep over just cause. I came over that night...with the intention of finding out what it was like to have sex with another girl."

Yukiko couldn't bear to look at Chie's face or what her reaction would be, so she quickly turned to Yosuke

"Yosuke, I had the same intention with you. And for that I apologize for taking away your...ahem...you know..."

Yosuke's face beamed up with pride while Yukiko ignored it and turned to Naoto and Kanji

"Naoto-kun...It was wrong for me to do what I did. I should have been more respectful and for that I apologize. And Kanji-kun...that wasn't a dream."

"WHAT!?" yelled Kanji before remembering everything that happened. He then started turning pale, getting a nosebleed before falling foward, his head hitting the table and being knocked out.

"And finally Rise...You know what I did...and I am sorry."

Rise blushed some more before Teddie interjected

"HEYYY! What about me?"

"Teddie we didn't do anything."

"B-b-but I thought I was gonna finally SCORE with you."

"No."

Teddie fell over and started crying.

Ignoring that, Yukiko faced the entire group. After taking another deep breath, she finished with a closure

"And once again, I am VERY sorry for what happened. I promise it will never happen again! If you could just find it in your hearts.." Yukiko started tearing up, and without finishing her speech, quickly walked away towards the elevator, pressing it open and getting in before realizing-

"Oh! Narukami-san!" Yu was still in the elevator, messing with his fishermen's hate. She had pressed the button for the first floor, and tried to avoid looking at Narukami so she wouldn't become embarra-

"They'll forgive you." said Yu.

Yukiko looked dumbfounded at Yu as he continued staring forward.

"It'll take some time, but they'll trust you again soon." Yu looked up at the ceiling "All of us. We're pretty special huh?"

"Huh?" Yukiko looked up at the ceiling as well, trying to figure out what the hell Yu was talking about or looking at.

"We've been through so much together the past year. Not just you and me. All of us. You know why I believe we've all stuck together for so long?"

"W-why?"

"Because we have what most people don't these days." The elevator doors opened as Yu walked out on his floor. He quickly turned around and looked at Yukiko in the eyes

"The power of friendship." Yu walked away as the doors closed. Yukiko looked at the spot where Narukami originally was.

"Power of friendship?" So cheesy, she thought. She then tried to interpret what he had meant by that.

*No matter what, through thick and thin*

*The Investigation Team will always remain friends.*

*Forever.*

Yukiko looked down at her cellphone. Scrolling through her contacts she found Narukami's name.

* * *

Yu Narukami was walking towards his job, when his cellphone vibrated. He stopped and looked at it before seeing a Text from Yukiko.

He smiled. He didn't even open the text. Somehow, he knew what it said. Yu Narukami continued walking, happy that he had such a great group of friends.

Or rather, an interesting group of friends.

**END**

**OF**

**STORY**


End file.
